


looking like a snack

by pathtothetreeoflife



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Liam makes a snack out of oz, Other, anyway uhhh totally self indulgent good day, biting kink, fang kink, liam bites you for Blood, someone had to do it, yall are welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathtothetreeoflife/pseuds/pathtothetreeoflife
Summary: Liam is thirsty, and you're just hoping being late to your next class doesn't land you both in a hell of a lot of trouble.





	looking like a snack

You notice it when Liam is a thousand times quieter than he usually is.

And understand, it’s not that you keep tabs on that kind of stuff. Just about anyone you could ask in Spooky High would conclude that Liam could be chatty if he had the right opportunity - or at least, where he felt like he had the right opportunity. There was his passionate speeches about art just around every corner of a conversation you had with him, not to mention his criticisms on cliches weren’t ever missed either. But he was quiet, only talking when spoken to and allured by some topics of interests where he could drop his opinions in on the mainstream, yet it was obvious from the way he spoke his heart just wasn't into it today.

So when you see him at lunch with a lack of a lunch tray filled with food to take pictures of, it’s set in stone practically:

Liam is… upset?

This has never happened before. You're so used to the bullshit shenanigans of this shitshow of a high school that sometimes you forget that these monsters can have off days (even though every day feels like an off day within these walls). You ultimately decide it's probably best to figure out what's going on (especially if you think you can solve any problems he has, that way you have a little bit more credibility with him).

You’re timid at first despite your confidence, but you make the decision to sit with him. He’s alone, leaning against one of his palms while his free hand holds his phone in a loose grip, flicking through his Instagram (at least you think it’s Instagram, based on what you can see from the reflection in his glasses) and doesn’t even look up at you when you take a seat. He's certainly not sparing a moment to drop any of the posts a well written comment about the content going on inside anyway.

Liam is always brooding, sure, but this was different. You weren’t sure how to approach it.

So you start off with what you can think of, and perhaps what you might call the _elephant in the room._

“No food pictures today?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. Liam finally glances up at you. There’s distance in his eyes and his frown grows stronger, but he’s not necessarily angry at you, so that seems to be a plus. However, he doesn’t look _pleased_ either by the disruption of his sulking, but at least he finally sets his phone down in favor of leaning against both of his hands, sighing. His eyes drop to the bland table in front of him, though not before giving your food a rather hateful glare.

Yikes! You can only guess what happened.

“How can I possibly bare to look at food right now?” He says, almost too melodramatic. He swallows harshly, and you can’t help but notice the slight wince of pain when he does. He rubs at his forehead with his palm, but his other hand chooses to just barely touch his throat, as if he’s trying to soothe something.

Before you can open your mouth to respond, Damien cuts in at the table, throwing his tray down (he’d better be thankful none of the mess that followed hit you in the process), and with a wicked grin throws an arm around Liam’s shoulders. Whatever Liam was upset about, Damien sure was… ecstatic about it.

“Oh dude, are you _still_ mad about last night? Get over it!”

Liam shoves him away aggressively, now fully upright and sending a deadly angry stare at him.

“I’m _starving_ because of it, Damien!” He hissed, just in time as, oddly enough, Scott decides to take a seat just next to you.

“Liam? Starving?” Scott asks, tilting his head, confusion sprawling across his features. And like a lightbulb went off in his head, Scott’s tail began to wag back and forth as he pushed his tray of food toward Liam. His smile was broad and genuine.

“Here, dude! You shoulda told me you didn’t bring lunch money today! You can have mine, bro. I’ll just grab a bite to eat after school.”

Liam was almost disgusted by the proposal, abruptly shoving the tray of food back toward Scott, who’s tail instantaneously stopped wagging upon the rejection. You can’t help but feel tempted to set a timer on your phone until Scott realizes that the last thing Liam would want is a half-assed attempt at a hamburger, soggy fries, and an already opened soda can. And, well, that on top of a lot more obvious reasons Liam would not want that.

“I _can’t eat food_ .” Liam said, not bothering to keep how vexed he was out of his tone. His fingers were slowly clenching into a ball, and you can’t help but notice that this is practically the first time you’ve seen Liam _this_ irritated.

“Liam’s just mad,” Damien said, arm slipping around Liam’s shoulders again.

“Rightfully so!” He exclaimed.

Finally, you manage to catch up with everything going on and wave a hand through the air to silence them before anyone else can spew some bullshit before you can get your own out there.

“Wait, what happened?” You ask. Though it obviously pisses Liam off visibly, Damien cackles.

“Suckboy here got nailed in the face last night when he was trying to get a _bite_ to eat.”

And if the cackling pissed Liam off, being called suckboy definitely infuriated him. Liam grabbed Damien’s arm once more and this time shoved him away so harshly that he almost fell over and out of his seat. The demon was quick to regain his balance, far too into jabbing at the vampire to let up that easily. Scott, however, still didn’t quite get what was going on.

“Someone punched you when you were getting dinner last night, bro?! That’s awful! I’m serious, you can totally have my lunch - “

“ _Scott_ !” Liam snapped. “I _can’t_! I wouldn’t even if I could!”

“But bro, why not?!”

Liam’s expression dropped into something a whole lot more baffled.

“What is the _one thing_ vampires are notorious for eating, Scott?”

Scott blinked. You could only watch in horror as the werewolf visibly tried to create an educated guess. Damien merely blinked, unable to say anything. You briefly exchanged glances with the demon, waiting to see what he could come up with. In the end, it seemed he gave up halfway through and sighed.

“Jeez, how am I supposed to know that?!” Scott said, throwing his hands up in defense.

Liam groaned _loudly,_ officially having enough of the bullshit. He dropped his head on the table for just a moment, almost giving up, but then gained enough courage to pick himself back up and look Scott dead in the eye as he talked slowly, almost menacingly.

“Blood, Scott. _Blood_ . We eat blood! I mean - _shit_ \- we don’t _eat_ blood, you - _fuck_ \-  I meant! We _drink_ blood!”

Liam threw his hands down on the table in frustration.

“And yes! I got hit square in the face last night, hard enough to deter me from biting my victim, and they got away! Ugh, it was so… so humiliating!”

He stood up, huffing and cursing under his breath, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and shoving his phone in his pocket.

Well shit! No wonder he’s so ticked off. You honestly don’t blame him all that much. You suppose you would be angry too if you were in that situation. You can't imagine vampires eat very often, and when the time finally comes around when you're hungry again, only just to be nailed in the face? Owch. That's damage to your cheek and self esteem right there.

Liam stormed off in that moment, grumbling to himself about the fact he had to sit here all day on an empty stomach, and yes! You can bet he’s going to be pissy about it!

You watch him throw open the doors to the lunchroom and storm out. Just like that, as soon as Liam walked away Scott perked up again, realization hitting him like a bat.

“Oooh yeah, that’s right! Vampires _do_ drink blood, don’t they?”

Did he… catch any of what just happened there? You’d take bets he didn’t. He looked pretty deep in thought after Liam announced that he ate - wait _shit_ \- _drank_ blood.

You have an idea though. You’re not sure if Liam would agree to it, but it’s worth a shot. Hell, it may be even enough of a little bonding experience for the two of you before the monster prom came around.

You quickly ate you lunch, abruptly leaving the table almost as quickly as Liam did, grabbed your shit, and began your search for the vampire.

**…**

 

You finally conclude that the most uncreative place Liam could hide would be the only place he would be. You originally thought he might be moping around the library or auditorium somewhere, but with a quick scope of the areas and asking other students if they’d seen him, it was an ultimate no from both places.

So finally, you hit up the bathrooms. Not exactly where Liam likes to dwell a lot, but might as well be sure before you give up and head back to the cafeteria.

It was empty (for now), save for the last stall at the very end. It was locked, and you could see the hint of a familiar backpack on the floor.

You took a deep breath, and then knocked.

“Occupied,” Liam called out, but you crossed your arms.

“It’s just me, Liam.”

“Splendid. Go away.”

You press a hand flat against the door.

“Oh come on, let me in. Besides, there’s something I want to share with you.”

“A secret? How cliche.”

_Fucking hot vampire loser, just open the door already._

You didn’t even _say_ anything about a secret, that sexy smug asshole. Just as you’re about to pull an excuse from your ass, the stall door cracks open and golden eyes peer at you from the other side. He raises an eyebrow, expectant of whatever you must share with him, when you push open the door and slip inside. He stumbles back, a bit surprised, but he locks the door immediately behind you.

Before he can go on one of his rants, you cut him off abruptly by simply not beating around the bush and just cutting to the chase.

“Just feed from me.”

He blanks, simply staring at you with wide eyes until he’s able to shake his head and bring himself back to reality. You knew the proposition would probably puzzle him, but you couldn’t help but take note that at lunch he was visibly refraining from rubbing at his throat in desperation, like there was a pain there he couldn’t help. The thirst of a vampire (oof, that almost sounds… wrong) was excruciating, if there’s anything you’ve learned in classes recently. He doesn’t look his best either, you take note. He just looks a whole lot more tired of the world than he usually does, but didn’t quite have the energy today to critique it.

Liam shuts his mouth before he can say anything and actually appears to consider your offer before he denies it outright. He still grimaces though.

“...Why?” He finally asks. You threw your hands up.

“Becauuuse… you’re thirsty?”

“And?”

 _What_ , does he want you to formally write a letter to him in explicit detail about what you’re doing?

“I’m offering you a meal, free of charge, no stalking or additional included victim struggle necessary? Plus, you _won’t_ get punched in the face by me?”

He seems to take that last bit as a great point, but there’s still a little bit of hesitation in his eyes. But he takes well to it over all and leans against the wall, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“If… you don’t care than I don’t. I can’t feed on others here because the last time I did that, Principal Giant Spider threatened to have me expelled, so we’ll just have to be careful is all.”

Luckily for you, you’re the best at being careful. And you sure as hell mean that in an ironic sense because the two of you are in a locked stall and only some asshole with way too much boldness built up in them would dare to bust the door down. And because busting down the door of an occupied bathroom stall would be the exact reason they _are_ an asshole. Long story short, there’s a very huge chance neither of you would be caught in here.

And that’s how he starts arranging you around the small space. You can tell he's still a little uncertain about the chances of the both of you being seen, but you reassure him that's just as much likely to happen as likely as it is for Damien to suddenly stop finding it hilarious to set the trashcans in the classrooms on fire in the middle of a lecture.

Soon enough, you’ve got your back pressed up against the wall of the bathroom stall, ready to balance yourself just in case you get light headed or lose your footing for all the wrong reasons. You weren’t exactly expecting him to say yes to this immediately, but perhaps the thirst is so strong at this point that it’s hard to deny the offer of a little free snack. The fact your heart is racing only seems to entice Liam even more, and it only makes that excitement gradually build up within your chest.

Though the space offered in the stall was almost practically taken up entirely by you and Liam cramming yourselves together inside, your heart races in anticipation as Liam is flush against you, a rather dark and hungry look in his eyes. He licks his lower lip and puts a hand on your shoulder.

He doesn’t say a word as he leans closer, takes your hands and guides them so that you’re holding onto his back tightly.

“Just… squeeze me really, really hard if it hurts.” He says. You nod your understanding. He deserves this anyway, and you don’t really mind. Plus, you suppose it really is a way of getting this man to finally snack on you after so long of trying to get that to happen in years passing.

Hell, you should give yourself a pat on the back right now. A hot vampire, about to bite you? You could name a couple of people who would wish to be in your place right now.

There’s a moment of silence, and then Liam is suddenly tilting your head to the side, biting into your neck without anymore waiting and you nearly jump out of your skin as you yelp. Though it’s a somewhat bad time, you can’t help but wonder if monster blood as any distinguishable difference between human blood. You would _think_ it does, anyway? Would it be weird to bring up once he’s, uh… had his fill? Or would it be a thought provoking conversation you could have with him? Honestly, the topic is so wild (and pointless) he might just indulge you in it, with his quirky ways. You, at the very least, just hope you taste good (please, dear lord, let this happen again if that’s how it is).

You reflexively twist your hands into the back of his shirt after what feels like a minute has gone by, taking a deep breath. It was… a sharp pain at first, and it caught you off guard, but it’s died down quite a bit. Still, your abrupt jolt had Liam instinctively clutch at your hips to keep your body steady. You’re just thankful he has you positioned in such a way your head can rest against one of the stall’s walls so you’re not getting a cramp like this.

Considerate.

There’s the sound of slurping, which is - you’ll be honest - kind of gross. Reminds you that he’s actually feeding off of you. Yeesh, maybe this is why Liam always vouched for feeding off of humans he doesn’t know. Is it because it gets awkward? Suffice to say with you, you don’t entirely mind.

His tongue laps against your skin and you shiver. Your mind may run slightly wild, but you can’t help but think of a few other major veins in your lower body that you wouldn’t mind having those fangs in. You could practically envision those sharp piercing eyes glancing up at you from below...

Oookay, time to stop that train of before it goes too out of control (despite how pleasant the kind of thoughts are). You’re almost positive the lunch period is coming to an end anyway, so neither of you could even if you really wanted to. And besides, if you’re found in the bathrooms and late to class _again,_ than Principal Giant Spider would definitely have both of your asses on a plate and sent straight to detention.

His hands… go lower though, and you feel a tremble run through you for an entirely different reason. It’s his boldness that catches you off guard the most, especially when they linger for just a moment before taking their time sliding back up where they were. You would almost think of it as an accident, if his lips hadn’t twitch up into a smile for just a split second.

Is… Is Liam de Lioncourt… _teasing_ you?

You glared at what part of his face you could see. Mother _fucker_. Two can play at this game, even if you’re at a disadvantage right now.

You drop your hands down his back and _grip_ what you can grab. If he’s going to tease, he might as well commit to it.

He makes a surprised grunt, and then seconds later he’s backing off of your neck. His head drops against your shoulder, trying to catch his breath as he pants wildly. He blinks a couple of times, those golden eyes behind those glasses seemingly glowing before he pulls away and looks at you with a rather lustful look to expression. Maybe it’s just the blood he’s just drank that made his face flush, but good god it suits him so well you almost don’t give a shit how much trouble you might be in.

Not that he gives you a chance to think about it.

Liam’s lips crash into yours seconds later, his fangs slipping and cutting your lower lip, but you don’t mind at all as he sucks on it for a second before slipping his tongue into your mouth. You grip onto his back once more, and if it’s possible to bring him closer you try and make that happen. You still feel kind of bad that he got down about losing his dinner last night all of the sudden, but damn, if this outcome isn’t worth it.

He pulls away and a string of saliva breaks between your lips. He licks his lips (you won’t even describe what that simple act did to you), as if still savoring the taste of your blood on his tongue and hums. His fingers daringly touch the hem of your shirt, pulling it upward ever so slightly, and you’re just about to let him when -

_Bang!_

Liam jumps, and you almost fall over at the sound of the stall door being kicked and a very aggressive voice shouting from the other side.

“Stop hogging the stall, _asshole_! I’ve been waiting for ten minutes!”

Oh. Right. And there, right there, is another reason why it’s not exactly a good idea to neck in a bathroom. The school’s bathroom specifically. You can see Liam’s irritation rising once more, but instead you both wait until the angry monster student decides that the bullshit of waiting is not worth it and slips into another stall as soon as the opportunity is available. Still, there’s no chance in hell the two of you are going to be caught coming out of a stall together. Too many loud mouths and the word would definitely get around (and you would bet the last thing either of you would want is someone like Vera and Damien finding out what you two got up to during the remain minutes of the lunch period).

Liam, while there’s still a chance, grabs your wrist and flashes you a devious smirk. It looks… so fucking good on him.

“Are you busy after school?”

You shake your head. At that, he decidedly leaves you with a final taste of him as he brushes his lips against yours once more.

“My apartment, as soon as the bell rings. You know the way, right?”

You nodded, still unable to form words. God, is this all a blessed dream, or did that… really just happen? You don’t want to know if it’s the former. Nor do you honestly care to, but the slight ache of the bite on your neck and the fresher cut on your lips from his fangs is enough proof to -

Oh. Oh shit. You did not think about that before. Talk about being concerned about being caught, yet...

“ _Liam_ ,” You say quietly, clutching his arm. He raises an eyebrow at the sudden grip.

“What?”

You frantically point to your neck in a panic, failing to make a sentence. He doesn’t get it right away, but when it hits him, his eyes go wide in horror.

So, essentially, that small fantasy you had about him biting the major vein in your thigh might have been beneficial after all! At least, if he had fed from your thigh, it would have been easily covered up by your pants. This, however, was thousands of times more complex than you were anticipating. You were too focused on the idea of being Liam’s meal to think about the results afterward! The remaining blood is trickling slightly down your neck, and you start looking around frantically, desperate for something -

Liam leans forward once more and laps at the small droplets of blood, effectively cleaning that up (and just makes you that much more turned on than you were before) but it doesn’t solve the fact that the wound is out, in the open, to the public eye, where anyone could see!

He merely sighs, then reaches down where his discarded backpack was, opening it and rummaging through it for a few moments. You take the chance to finally give yourself a little space to breathe. You’ve been smooshed up against that wall for so long you feel like you’re peeling your body off of it when you step away.

Liam turns around after successfully pulling something out, then drapes it over your neck.

A… scarf?

A rather kind of ugly one too, but you suppose that’s the attractive appeal to it in Liam’s perspective. Still, it makes a smile tug on your lips. It’s hotter than hell outside (why does he have a scarf with him in this kind of hot ass weather?), and you’ll probably get a lot of weird looks, but it’s the thought that counts. And it… somewhat solves the situation, just as long as you make sure no one touches it.

Finally, when the bathroom is clear of people, the two of you step out into the open empty space. You suppose it’s better late than never when it comes to class. At least before Principal Giant Spider comes hunting you down himself.

“So… your place?” You ask, a wild grin on your face.

“If you’re up to it,” He replies, and the smile he flashed at you was all fangs. God, it was the most striking thing you'd ever seen. It was almost as if he were challenging you. Was he _always_ like this after he fed?

Well, honestly, you’d be a bit of a loser not to go after all of this. Better make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh kay cool we're done heRE
> 
> (also i notice this a lot, but please. stop commenting about the series with gaster i decided not to continue. it's been years.)


End file.
